The Poems
by this-be-me
Summary: 4 friends have to write poems for their English class. They watch the movie Holes with their sick friend and get inspiration from that. Mentions: Trigun, Clay Aiken, Chad Michael Murray, and Elvis.
1. The Movie

Well, I was up at around midnight a few weeks ago and these poems kept popping into my head. I wrote them for my friends and now I'm sharing them with you! In story form!

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes or Trigun or Chad Michael Murray or One Tree Hill or Clay Aiken or Elvis or my friends Chrissy, Rachel, Heather and Stephanie.

The Poems

Chapter 1: The Movie

Chrissy, Rachel, Heather and Stephanie left the English classroom together.

"This sucks!" Stephanie exclaimed. "This should be illegal! They can't make us do this! Can they make us do this?"

"Calm down," Rachel said. "It's only a poem. Eight lines. Not a big deal. Just write down your feelings. Simple as that."

"Uhh… Rachel? It has to rhyme," Heather told her.

"WHAT! I'll kill that stupid man who dare call himself a teacher of the literary arts!" Rachel almost screamed.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Chrissy asked.

"No! I was so busy working on my story last night that I lost track of time and didn't get to sleep until 4:00, so I fell asleep in class," Rachel defended.

"Well, it has to reflect something, like another poem or a TV show or a movie or a book," Heather informed her.

"Come on guys, we're going to be late. Could you possibly walk any slower?" Stephanie questioned sarcastically.

"Late for what?" Rachel asked.

"Going over to Andie's house," Chrissy said.

"What?" Rachel looked blankly at each of their faces.

"She's sick. Fever. Wants us all to come over and watch Holes with her. Any of this ringing a bell?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh. Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about that. Yeah, let's go."

They all got on a bus and sat squished together with their butt's hanging off of the seat until they reached the stop. They clamored off and trudged towards Andie's house in the cold rain.

When they walked in, they saw Andie sitting on the couch under a blanket. She was clinging to a tissue box and a pillow.

"Hey guys," she said hoarsely when she saw them.

"Hey. You look tired, we should probably-" Chrissy started.

"Uh-uh-uh, I don't think so," Andie interrupted, pulling the Holes DVD out from under the blanket.

"Fine. Let the Khleo watching begin," Chrissy said, rolling her eyes. Andie smiled and gave the DVD to Stephanie so she could put it in the player.

Review! Sorry, it's kinda short, and weird, but that's just the way it is.


	2. Chrissy's Poem

Here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Same as last time.

Chapter 2: Chrissy's Poem

After the movie was over, they all called home and had their family units come and pick them up. After sitting and thinking for a very long time, they finally got inspiration for their poems.

The next day, they walked into English, very proud of their poems. Mr. Gordon cleaned his hands with his hand sanitizer and put on his cherry chapstick. They took their seats as the bell rang and he stood up.

"Everyone, please get out your poems," he commanded in his teacher way. "You are going to get into groups of four and read them." He motioned for them to form these groups and the four girls (Andie was still sick) quickly found each other.

"I'll go first," Chrissy said. "I got my inspiration from Holes."

"What?" the other three said simultaneously. "I did too!"

"Okay," Chrissy laughed nervously. "Anyways. Here's mine:

"_If only, If only, _

_the Clay haters say, _

_his song "Invisible" were true, _

_and he'd go away. _

_We'd sit and we'd laugh,_

_Without a doubt,_

_If only his CD_

_Had never come out."_

"That's so you!" Heather laughed. Chrissy smiled.

"Okay, my turn," Rachel said.

What starts with an R and ends with eview? I think you get the picture.


	3. Rachel's Poem

Disclaimer: Once again, Ditto the first chapter.

Chapter 3: Rachel's Poem

"My poem rocks so listen carefully," Rachel told them.

_"If only, if only,_

_The Elvis fans sigh,_

_Our big hunk of man meat,_

_Was somewhere nearby._

_He'd sing us a song_

_And make us all swoon,_

_The one special guy,_

_And the one special tune."_

"How did I know you'd do it about Elvis?" Heather asked, rolling her eyes.

"Because he's awesome," Rachel said simply.

"My turn now, my turn now!" Stephanie sang.

"Who wants to bet me money that it's about Chad?" Heather asked.

"Heather! You're ruining the surprise!" Stephanie whined.

"Big surprise," Chrissy muttered.

Do it! Do it! Do it! Review, I mean. Go Go Buffalo!


	4. Stephanie's Poem

Disclaimer: Everything before, and btw I wrote all these poems! And 'vertically challenged' and 'go top notch yourself' belong to Heather and Danielle. Lot's of Love to Danielle, who wasn't in this story because I couldn't think of a poem that involved Hal Sparks. Sorry D-Dawg! (D-Dawg is also property of Danielle, who comes up with all the good phrases 'cuz she's just so great that way.)

Chapter 4: Stephanie's poem

"Shut up," Stephanie laughed. "If it's about Chad, it's the best there is."

"Hello? Elvis!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Just read the poem," Heather moaned.

"_If only, if only,_

_The CMM Junkies shout,_

_We'd be watching One Tree Hill_

_And Lukas Scott would come OUT!_

_Out of his world_

_And into our own,_

_Suffocating, for at him_

_Ourselves we have thrown."_

"I knew it," Heather said as she smiled enthusiastically at the idea of being right.

"Who didn't?" Rachel asked her.

"I can't believe you actually wrote a poem about that stupid, ugly person," Chrissy said. "And you mentioned that horrible show."

"He's actually really hot," Heather somewhat defended.

"He's actually really mine," Stephanie corrected. "And One Tree Hill is awesome, man!"

"Whatever. It's my turn now! My poem is really cool!" Heather squealed.

"It's about Vash," the other three said.

"Duh," Heather said. "What are you, vertically challenged?"

"He's a cartoon!" Chrissy said.

"Shut up!" Heather shouted. "He's hot!"

"He's not real! Someone drew him!" Chrissy argued her point for the thousandth time.

"Go top notch yourself," Heather said in her idiot voice. "Let me read my brilliant poem."

"Anything about Vash isn't brilliant," Chrissy muttered.

"Chrissy!" Stephanie and Rachel exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. Just read the stupid poem already."

You know what to do! I really hope you are liking it so far! It's short, but I think it turned out a lot better than just slapping the poems together. I can't know what you think until you tell me!


	5. Heather's Poem Bug Problem

This would be the last chapter, but then I got a good idea about how to continue it so new chapters should be up soon.

Disclaimer: Same same, and btw Mr. Gordon doesn't belong to me either, he belongs to, well, Mr. Gordon.

Chapter 5: Heather's Poem/ Bug Problem

"Okay. Here goes." Heather took a deep breath (since she likes them so much) and fixed her hair and shirt before starting to read:

_"If only, If only,_

_The Vash lovers cry,_

_Our gorgeous Tongari_

_Would fall from the sky._

_We'd feed him donuts,_

_All day and all night,_

_And if he tried to escape,_

_We'd lock him up tight._

_We'd keep him to ourselves,_

_'cuz you never can share,_

_when you have such a hottie,_

_with spiky blonde hair."_

The other groups were all quiet since they had already finished and when her poem ended. Applause broke out around the room, but it was soon broken up by a scream. Carly stood up and tripped over her backpack as she attempted to get away from her desk. It was covered in all kinds of creepy crawlies and no matter how many fell off the sides, the same amount seemed to stay on the desk. Soon enough there were thousands on the floor and the desk was still completely covered.

Everyone ran as fast as they could towards the door. Girls were screaming as they all burst out into the hall. The four girls gathered together outside.

"What was that?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know, but I think we'd better find out," Heather replied.

Oooo Cliffy... I hope. I'm trying here. I hope you're interested. Review and let me know!


	6. Questioning Carly

Disclaimer: Umm.. Same. Carly Summer is strictly fictional, There is a girl named Carly in my english class but the name Summer came from me watching Buffy and she isn't anything like the real Carly.

Chapter 6: Questioning Carly

"I think we should talk to Carly," Rachel suggested. "It was her desk that got mysteriously smothered in bugs."

The other three nodded. "There she is," Chrissy said, pointing. They all walked over to her. She was surrounded by her friends.

"Uhh, hi!" Heather said. "Can we talk to Carly? Alone?"

The girls around her walked away to form packs somewhere else.

"Yeah?" Carly said before examining her nails and fiddling with her hair.

"Carly, we're wondering if you know where the bugs came from or why they were there," Stephanie explained.

"Do you even go to this school?" Carly asked skeptically. Rachel sighed.

"I'm in all your classes," Rachel growled.

"Oh. Well, I don't know why you're asking me. I didn't do anything, it wasn't my fault."

"We aren't blaming you," Chrissy assured her. "We're just wondering if you know anything about why they came. Do you have any connections to bugs or anything like that?"

"A connection?" Carly asked, looking at her as though she were insane. "No. Eww. I hate bugs." Just then a paper floated towards them and Heather bent down to pick it up.

"'Bugs'," she read. "By Carly Summers."

Review! Review! You know what to do! hehehe that rhymes.


	7. Bugs and Toast

Disclaimer: Once again, I wrote this poem and although Karen Rusuit is based on someone, she is still 100 fictional. See, that makes sense. Are you calling me a liar? Just read the chapter already and don't forget to review!

Chapter 7: Bugs and Toast

"_I hate Bugs,_

_They're really gross,_

_I hate Bugs,_

_They smell like toast._

_They creep, they cradad was watching something about bugs on the discovery channel so that's what I wrote about." _

"So, her poem was about bugs and then there were bugs. What does that mean?" Rachel asked. She grabbed another piece of paper as it floated past.

"Barney is My Nightmare, by Karen Rutsuin," she read as they watched Karen Rutsuin run screaming down the sidewalk from a big green and purple dinosaur shouting "I love you! Let's be friends!"

Do I even have to tell you at this point? REVIEW!


	8. Rachel figures it out

Disclaimer: Same but for the last one, I forgot to mention that I don't own Barney.

Chapter 8: Rachel Figures it out

"They're real," Rachel whispered.

"What's real?" Carly asked.

"The poems," Rachel answered. Carly looked from face to face.

"Man you guys are weird," she said before walking to go find some friends.

"So the poems are all coming true?" Stephanie asked.

"In a way," Rachel replied, nodding.

"Does that mean that Clay Aiken isn't real?" Chrissy questioned hopefully.

"Who?" the others asked.

"Yes!" Chrissy yelled enthusiastically and did a little victory dance.

"Can anyone tell me where we are?" a familiar voice from behind them asked. They turned and gasped as they saw Chad Michael Murray. "I was at my house eating breakfast and then I was here."

Stephanie squealed as she threw herself at him.

"All for leaving them here say 'I'" Rachel said.

"'I'" the other two said. They walked around to observe the rest of the damage.

"He totally just ruined my moment," Chrissy grumbled.

"I think he's hotter on TV, but he's still not as hot as-" Heather started but was interrupted as a crumpled pile of red and yellow fell directly in front of them, making them stop dead.

You should already know what to do.


End file.
